Material
Description Material is used to level up gear and weapons. Any tier and rank of material can be used to upgrade any tier and rank of gear or weapon (unlike crystals, which require a crystal of the same tier and rank as the item being upgraded). For example, you can use Forged Desh Scraps ( ) to level up a gear. This is in fact a good idea much of the time, as leveling up from the base level often requires more exp than is provided by material of the same tier and rank as the equipment being leveled up. Obtaining Material can be obtained in many ways. Rank 1 and Rank 2 material can be obtained from the Supplies Crane by spending Requisition Scrip. Rank 3 and above material can be obtained from the Supplies Crane by spending Chromium. Materials can also be obtained from many types of mission. Types Unfortunately, the damage types do not seem to be consistent across the game. For example, an in-game tip says there are six types of damage: Chemical, Disruption, Explosive, Melee, Ranged, and Toxic. But the Materials descriptions refer to energy damage and kinetic damage. Right now, the assumption is that energy and disruption are the same and that kinetic and explosive are the same. But that can't be guaranteed. Stats Materials come in two tiers. The tier 2 materials are much better than the tier 1 material. The stats are based solely on tier and not on the type of material, so they are listed here instead of in individual material type sections. , * 3}}, * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3}}}} * 3 + 1}}}} * 3 + 1}}}} * 3 + 1}}}} * 3 + 1}}}} * 3 + 1}}}} * 3 + 1}}}} , , , , , , }} , * 3}}, * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3}}, (Max Rank)}} / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}}} , * 4 + }}, * 4 * 4) + ( * 4 * 2)}}, 0, 0, 0, 0}} * }}, * }}, * }}, 0, 0, 0, 0}} , * 3}}, * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3}}, * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3 * 3}}}} , * 2}}, * 2 * 2}}, * 2 * 2 * 2}}, * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2}}, * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2}}, * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2 * 2}}}} / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}}} / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}, / round 1}}}} Tier 1= Presently, Desh is the only material in tier 1. |-|Tier 2= All types of material exist in tier 2. All materials other than Desh provide elemental protection. If the element of the material matches the element of the gear being upgraded, the material receives a 50% item experience bonus. * Numbers in italics are guesses based on the apparent pattern. * In the Experience and EXP / Credit columns, the first number is for the regular item experience of the material, the second number is for the elemental match item experience of the material. Category:Missing Information